Adventures in the Great Outdoors
by Gemmika
Summary: Anna decides to invite a new guy she just met on her and Elsa's annual summer camping trip. Elsa decides to throw a wrench in those plans by inviting a guest of her own. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Hey guys! Welcome to my very first chaptered Frozen fic! This one was inspired by the lovely Minnothebunny and her idea for a fun and flirty camping story. So, because of that, this one is dedicated to her :D (Should be around 4 parts, maybe 5 depending)

**Disclaimer: **I've been wishing hard, but I still don't own Frozen.

* * *

"I can't believe you invited Kristoff on our annual campout."

Anna stared out the front windshield, her arms crossed over her chest and a petulant frown on her face. She leaned back against the leather seat of Elsa's SUV, feeling her teeth clench in her frustration. They had been on the road for over an hour, only a few minutes out from their favorite campground, when Elsa had decided to drop that information on her.

"He has come camping with us before," Elsa reminded her drily, not taking her eyes off the windy mountain road as she drove. "I don't see why you're so upset."

Anna turned to glare at her older sister, her eyes bright and angry, full of unshed tears. "I'm upset," she said stiffly, her hands clenching into fists, "because you knew I had invited Hans to get to know him better, and yet, you still invited Kristoff to come too."

Elsa raised one pale eyebrow in skeptical consideration. "If you are so interested in Hans, why does it even matter that I invited Kristoff? He's been our friend for years, has been coming camping with us for years. Why does it matter now? Why does it bother you this time?"

The question stunned her into silence. Was Elsa really that observant? She hadn't expected her to be, not while she was so busy with juggling business school and trying to run their father's company. Yes, it was summer now and Elsa had graduated from school and was focused on business… but she was supposed to be focused on business, not the weird stuff going on with her and Kristoff. It was hard enough dealing with it herself, let alone knowing that her sister knew. Was it that obvious? Did Elsa realize it was why she was trying so hard to get to know Hans? She felt heat burn in her cheeks and she turned away from her sister again. Why did things have to be so screwed up?

"So," Elsa said cautiously, breaking the silence between them, "is Hans bringing his own tent, or…?"

Anna swung around, her mouth falling open in shock and hurt. "Of course he is!" she cried. "Do you really think… I've only known him for a few weeks! Yeah, I like him, but I'm not just going to throw myself at him. Jeez, Elsa. It's nice to know how highly you think of me."

"That wasn't what I meant," Elsa said, her voice thick with pleading. "I just know how badly you want to be in love and I wanted to make sure you weren't rushing into anything. I'm sorry if it sounded like I was judging you. I didn't mean to. I just want us to have a good time. This is the first time we've gone camping since… well, you know… and I want us to have fun together. Having you invite Hans just caught me off guard, so I invited Kristoff just to have something be like it was. I'm sorry if it upset you. I didn't mean for you to think that I was trying to set you up or come between you and someone you might like. Can you forgive me?"

Anna sighed and shrugged, feeling herself forgive her sister already even if she didn't want to. It was so hard to hold onto a grudge, especially against Elsa. They were all each other had, so keeping herself angry was almost impossible. "I guess," she said, "but you have to promise me that you'll give Hans a chance. He's really sweet, I promise."

"Fine," Elsa agreed quickly, obviously relieved that Anna was willing to let this go. "In return, you have to promise not to ignore Kristoff. He's your friend, and I think he's confused right now. You've been purposefully ignoring him and I can tell that it hurt his feelings."

She felt the familiar flush creep up her cheeks and down her neck at the mention of Kristoff. It was like flicking a switch these days. "I can do that," she said quietly, her voice cracking with nerves.

He had been her friend since she was eight years old, why was it suddenly so hard for her to be around him? It couldn't just be that he had filled out well in college, though she had definitely taken notice of that fact. Was it because she hadn't seen him since she was fifteen and now, suddenly, she took notice of him in ways she never did before? How was that his fault? It was no reason for her to treat him the way she had been. She had to suck it up and figure out a way to be his friend again, all while trying to make things work with Hans. It wasn't going to be easy, that was sure.

She couldn't deny that Kristoff and the way he messed up her head had been a big reason she had let Hans pursue her. It was easier to be around Hans. There weren't all those confusing emotions that kept her up at night. What was happening between them was simple, easy. They were attracted to each other, had been at first sight. He made her feel beautiful. Kristoff made her feel... hungry. She wasn't sure what to make of it, so had pushed it away. Unfortunately for her, Elsa's invitation to their friend was going to make her have to deal with her confused feelings for him much sooner than she had wanted. It was exactly the opposite of how she had wanted to spend her camping trip. Weren't vacations supposed to be relaxing?

"Anna, were you going to help me unpack the car, or are you just going to stare out the window all day?"

Anna turned to Elsa, who was holding her door open. Her eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, but her lips and eyes were smirking. Anna realized with a jolt that the car was stationary. They had reached their campsite while she brooded about Kristoff and Hans. The thought made her blush again and she hopped out of the car, passing Elsa without looking her in the eye.

"Should we wait for the guys to set up the food tent?" Anna asked quickly, digging through their supplies and spying the mesh and plastic tent they used to protect their propane stove from the elements.

"I think we can manage by ourselves," Elsa said, reaching over Anna's shoulder and grabbing the tent bag. "Besides, are you more interested in a guy who looks at you as a damsel in need of saving, or one who can put together her own damn camping gear?"

Anna giggled, her sister had a point. "All right, we can set up the tents by ourselves. Hell, we can probably set up the whole campsite before they get here. Did Kristoff ever let you know when he left town?"

"I sent him a text as soon as we pulled in. He said that he was going to head out as soon as Hans put gas in his car. Apparently he wanted to drive himself and Kristoff wasn't going to twist his arm. They should be here about noon, so we should try to have everything set up and have lunch going when they arrive," Elsa said and grinned. "Why, are you worried about him?"

Anna stuck out her tongue by way of an answer.

Together, they grabbed their two tents and the food tent and made their way to the small clearing where they had camped every June since they were children. They quickly fell into the easy rhythm of setting up camp, something they had done dozens of times before. It felt right, natural, being back up here. It had been two years since they had last gone camping and Anna knew that they both felt the need to get away from everything for a few days. It was so much more fun than just going to their beach house and lying in the sun.

An hour or so later when the guys arrived, Elsa and Anna had already emptied their SUV, finished setting up most of the campsite and were busy making lunch. When Anna saw a familiar mop of shaggy blonde hair coming toward them, her heart pounded in her chest and she fought to steady it again. It didn't work.

"Do I smell Beanies and Weenies?" Kristoff asked with an eager grin as he lugged his tent and other bags up the hill.

Elsa sent him a grin and a wave, Anna flushed and kept her eyes on the pot of food she was stirring. "You know that it's our traditional first meal," Elsa reminded him. "By the time you have your tent set up, lunch should be ready."

"Everything looks great," he told them, pausing by the food tent to survey the campsite. He turned back to them and grinned. "Especially you lovely ladies."

Anna's gaze shot to his, a flush burning her cheeks at his compliment. It wasn't a surprise, he had been teasing them like this for years… but it felt different this time. The moment her eyes met his, her mouth went dry and she forgot what she was going to say. Thankfully for her, Hans walked up the hill behind Kristoff, carrying his things and panting slightly. "Hans, do you need help?" she asked, looking around Kristoff to her guest. He looked a little lost, as though he couldn't figure out how he had ended up there.

"Ah, no, I'm fine," he told her, standing up straight and wincing as his backpack slid from his shoulder and the weight fell on his elbow. "If the two of you managed to set all of this up on your own, I'm sure I can get a tent pitched without any trouble."

Elsa gave him an incredulous look, one pale eyebrow raised and her lips pursed. Anna fought back a giggle. No one ever realized how hard it was to pitch a tent alone until they had tried. She knew that Hans had never been camping, so he was in for a rude awakening. She had tried to offer him assistance though, so if he struggled, he only had himself to blame. Plus, he was a very proud man. If she suggested for a second time that he needed help, she didn't think he would take it well.

"Well, if you guys want to eat any time soon, you should go get your stuff set up," Elsa told them. "Lunch is almost ready and Anna and I want to go for a hike after we eat."

"Then why don't we just set up our tents after the hike?" Hans asked, dumping his gear on the ground.

"You don't want to pitch your tent up in the dark, trust me," Kristoff said, clapping Hans on the shoulder. "It's better to just get it done first thing. That way you can actually enjoy the weekend."

Hans shot Kristoff a look that Anna couldn't quite decipher. It passed like a shadow across his face, there and then gone in a moment, almost so fast that she wasn't sure she had seen anything there at all. She tried not to think about, it was probably just that Hans wasn't used to being told what to do. He was very independant. He liked doing what he wanted when he wanted to do it. Camping was going to be an interesting experience for him. It was suddenly painfully clear that he was out of his element. She almost felt bad for inviting him.

Anna watched as the guys walked over to the clearing where she and Elsa had already pitched their tents. Kristoff quickly got to work, dropping his bags and finding the perfect flat area to pitch his tent. He was so fluid as he worked that Anna could barely take her eyes off of him. His muscles rippled beneath his thin black cotton shirt as he hammered the stakes into the ground. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced. It wasn't the first time she had been struck dumb by how attractive she found Kristoff, but it still wasn't entirely welcome. Especially since she had invited someone else on this camping trip and she should be feeling this way about him instead.

Embarrassed by the way she was staring at Kristoff, she turned her attention to Hans and winced. He had set up his tent near the oak tree at the edge of the clearing. His tent was laid out on the ground, but he couldn't seem to figure out where to stick the poles. Anna bit her lip, struggling not to laugh at him. After a string of curses charged the air she made the decision to go and help him, whether he wanted her to or not.

"You need to hammer in the stakes first," she told him as she crossed the campsite to him. He looked up at her, frustration coloring his green eyes. Once again, the emotion passed quickly and he smoothed out his exasperation.

"Is it that obvious that I've never gone camping before?" he asked lightly, swinging one of the tent poles in his hand. It swung around and snapped back, hitting him in the cheek with a loud thwack. Anna brought her hands to her mouth quickly, hoping to hide the giggle that was threatening to break free. He just looked so surprised by the pain that the flexible pole had inflicted. It was hysterical to her.

"Here, let me take that," she managed to choke out, reaching for the pole and taking it from his grasp.

"I can do this on my own," he snapped, but didn't take the pole back from her. It was obvious that his ego had been bruised, but not enough to want to touch the tent pole again. The red mark on his face was beginning to look like a welt and Anna tried not to wince. She also knew better than to suggest First Aid, but she desperately wanted to. His face looked awful.

"Um… why don't you at least move your tent," she suggested, gesturing the dark green canvas on the ground.

"It's fine where it is," he said stiffly. "This way I don't have to set up a tarp over mine like the rest of you are doing."

"But… the tree…" Anna pointed out, trying to let him know that ten feet in any direction was likely to have tree roots on the ground, but he didn't let her.

"Look," he said, reaching gingerly for the pole and then dropped it on the ground at his feet, "I know you're just trying to help, but I can do this. Why don't you go back to Elsa and finish up lunch. It smells like she needs some help cooking."

Anna's face fell. "But, we are having Beanies and Weenies. It's our favorite camping meal. I think it smells good."

Hans laughed then, his eyes growing bright with mirth as he slapped his leg. "Beanies and Weenies? How old are you guys?"

"My mother always called it that," Anna said quietly, feeling tears prick her eyes. "It was something her family made since she was little."

The silence that fell between them then was deafening. Anna was feeling a bit bruised by his careless remark. She wrapped her arms around her waist in an effort to hold in the emotions beginning to wash over her at the memory of her parents. She had promised Elsa that she would try to make this trip fun, but so far it was just one miserable thing after another. She was about to turn away when a large chocolate Labrador Retriever rambled up to her, jumped up on her legs and started licking her hand.

"Sven!" she cried excitedly, leaning down to rub his ears. "I didn't know Kristoff brought you along. Where have you been?"

"He fell asleep in the truck on the way up here. I left the window down and figured he would come join us when he woke up," Kristoff explained as he finished up his tent. Anna couldn't help but be impressed that he had managed by himself. It was a rough feat. One which she had never accomplished, not even in all her years of camping experience.

"You brought a dog?" Hans asked in disbelief, staring as Sven as though he carried some kind of disease. "Why would you bring an animal out here? They could get lost in the mountains."

"Not this guy," Kristoff argued, stepping up to Anna and Sven and giving the dog a pat to the head. "He's been coming camping with us for years. I first brought him up when he was just a puppy. He knows these mountains as well as any of us."

"Guys, lunch is just about ready!" Elsa called out to them from the food tent.

Kristoff turned toward Hans's tent, which still lay flaccid on the ground. "I know you can probably do this yourself, but I'm starving and I'm pretty sure Elsa isn't going to let everyone eat until the campsite is set up, so what do you say? Can we help you get it up?"

Hans looked like he wanted to argue, to tell them all once again that he could do it himself. He didn't though, he sucked it up and nodded. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get the stupid tent pitched so we can eat lunch."

* * *

**Notes: **My family always had Beanies and Weenies our first night of camping, so I thought they should have the same tradition. It's also called Frank n' Beans, but my husband thought I should give it the same name we always called it and have Hans be a jerk about it. I think it worked!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry about the lag between chapters! I just got back from a week long vacation and a wedding, but I'm ready to go full steam ahead. Not much to say about this chapter, just that it's pretty much all Kristanna interactions with some fluff thrown in for good measure.

**Disclaimer: **I had this dream where Disney gave me all the rights to Frozen. Unfortunately... I woke up.

**Part Two**

"What are you talking about? How can you be afraid of Poison Ivy? It's a plant," Anna said seriously. She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and glared at Hans as though challenging him to disagree with her.

They were all sitting around the picnic table after having finished lunch and Anna was positively seething. Hans had been complaining non stop since he arrived. First about the tent, then about the simple meal Elsa had made and now about the hike they were planning. Anna was already regretting having invited him, but she tried to shove down her frustration. She knew he was completely out of his comfort zone, so she was trying to understand. He made it almost impossible.

He glared right back at her, gesturing at the foliage covering the base of the mountains. "It's everywhere up here," he protested. "I'm not going hiking next to that. You'll all come back covered in rashes."

"We've been camping up here since I can remember and none of us have ever gotten rashes from any of the plant life," Anna said through clenched teeth. "If you don't want to go hiking, just say so."

He paused for a moment, looking from Anna to the mountain and then back at Anna again. His mouth fell into a frustrated frown and his eyes grew pained. If she had expected him to give her an answer, she was sorely mistaken. Instead, he left the picnic table and headed for his tent, yanking the zipper up and disappearing into his little green haven.

Anna's eyes filled with angry tears, but she fought them back. She didn't want Elsa and Kristoff to see how upset he had made her. She took a deep breath and then gave Elsa a forced smile.

"So, are you guys ready? If we want to make it up to the hot spring and back before dinner, we should get going," she said brightly. She knew it was probably obvious to them that she was faking it, but she would rather smile than frown right now. If she didn't, she was going to dissolve into tears and she didn't want to spend her weekend that way. She lived by the old adage 'Fake it till you make it'. It was practically her personal philosophy since her parents had passed away.

She frowned at the dark turn her thoughts had taken and wasn't entirely surprised when Sven shoved his way between her legs and lay his chin on her thigh, staring up at her with his big brown eyes. He had always known when she needed comfort. She had teased Kristoff often enough that he should have been a Service Dog.

"Hey boy," she said, running a hand along his soft chocolate colored fur. "I'm okay."

She was okay. She couldn't let this thing with Hans upset her. This might be the only time she got to spend with her sister all summer, so she had to make the most of it, Hans be damned.

"Um," Elsa said, clearing her throat with a cough. "This probably isn't a great time to admit it, but I could use a nap."

Anna turned her attention from Sven (who was thoroughly enjoying the ear scratching he was getting from her), to Elsa, with a look of surprise on her face. "What? _You_ are backing out, too? The hike up to the spring is always your favorite part of the trip!" Anna whined petulantly.

"Yes, but I've been working nearly 14 hours a day since I finished school," Elsa pointed out. "You and Kristoff should still go, though. Don't let me ruin such a pretty day."

Anna narrowed her eyes at her sister, skeptical of her sudden desire to rest. Kristoff didn't seem to have any such reservations or suspicions. He stood up and called Sven to his side and then gave Anna a smile that warmed her insides and made her breath catch in her throat.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to make me hike all by myself?" he asked.

She took one last glance at Elsa, trying to see if she was behind this 'alone time' but found only a blank stare looking back at her. She sighed.

"Coming," she called, and made to follow him up to their favorite trail head.

It was probably for the best that she missed Elsa's triumphant grin.

The silence that surrounded Kristoff and Anna as they hiked up the mountain trail felt almost palpable. It was strange being alone together, or at least it was for Anna. The last time she had been completely alone with Kristoff had been... well, she couldn't actually remember when. They didn't exactly spend a lot of time alone, without Elsa. They had always been a group, the three of them. Being alone with him, feeling as confused as she did about him, made her unusually quiet. Of course, as soon as she realized it, so did Kristoff.

"I think this is a record," he teased, turning his head to look at her. "You usually can't shut up. So what's on your mind, fiestypants?"

She flushed at the use of his favorite nickname for her. It was something he hadn't called her since she was thirteen and always rushing into trouble. The fact that he remembered and was using it now, well, it did nothing to soothe her tangled feelings for him. If anything, it made it worse. It brought back all the memories of their childhood together. Which made her wonder what had changed between them. What had changed between the time they were children and now? Why did she look at him so differently? Why did his face, so familiar to her, suddenly make her heart beat faster? Why did she ache for him the way she did? It just didn't make any sense.

"I'm just wondering why Hans even decided to come camping with us," Anna lied smoothly, grasping for anything other than what she had just been thinking of. He didn't need to know that just watching him pound in his tent stakes had made her mouth run dry. It would just make things awkward between them… well, more awkward than they already were.

Kristoff laughed, a deep chuckle that sent fire racing through her veins. "Anna, he wants to get into your pants. Isn't it obvious? He probably thought that he could find some nice quiet place out in the woods and, well…" he trailed off, leaving the rest to her imagination.

She gasped, embarrassment and horror washing over her. "Is there anyone on this trip besides me that doesn't think I'm that easy?" she blurted out, thinking of Elsa's earlier comment about whether or not Hans would bring his own tent.

"Huh?" Kristoff stopped in his tracks, causing Anna to stumble into him. "What are you talking about? I didn't say that at all."

"Then what are you saying?" she asked, struggling not to feel like everyone was against her. Yes, she was figuring out fairly quickly that Hans wasn't quite as perfect for her as she had originally thought, but they didn't have to rub it in. She was feeling crummy enough about the way he had been acting since his arrival that she didn't need Elsa and Kristoff pointing out that she had been looking in the wrong direction for companionship.

"Anna," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes with more focus than she had ever seen, "I didn't mean to suggest that you would actually let him… I mean… you wouldn't…"

He looked so distraught over the thought of her and Hans together physically that Anna almost laughed. She didn't though. Instead, she started thinking about things she had no business thinking of. If he was this distressed, did it mean that he was interested in her? Was that look of uncertainty in his eyes because he was jealous? No, no it couldn't be… could it?

"Let's keep going," she said quickly, moving around him and practically sprinting up the trail. She couldn't believe what she had just seen in his eyes. It had to be a reflection of what she wanted, right? And she couldn't ask him straight out. If his answer was that he was just looking out for her, that they were friends and that's what friends do, she wasn't sure she could take it.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked uncertainly, his voice questioning her as he and Sven raced up the path to catch up with her.

"Look at the wildflowers," she said, pointing out a small patch of purple Shooting Stars on the side of the trail. "I don't remember seeing them the last time we were here. I guess it's been a few years, huh?"

Silence followed her observation and she turned around to see if he had even noticed that she had spoken.

She couldn't tell what he was doing at first. Kristoff had bent down over the side of the path, Sven shielding his actions from her view. When he stood up, he walked purposefully toward her and she caught a glimpse of purple between his fingers. Without a word, he tucked the small wildflower in her braid behind her ear. Then he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Arendelle looks good on you," he said simply.

She raised a hand to the flower, her eyes widening in surprise. "How did you know about Arendelle?" she asked. She had only received her acceptance letter two days ago and had told no one but Elsa.

He grinned at her, his eyes flashing mischievously. "Oh, I have my ways," he teased and started walking past her, heading up the trail with Sven.

Anna gaped after him for several moments, but then dashed up the trail after him, reaching out for his hand and tugging on it. "Oh, come on, you have to tell me. How did you know that I even applied to Arendelle University. I didn't tell you!"

Kristoff pulled her forward, so that she stood beside him, and entwined their fingers together. Anna felt heat rush through her as his thumb brushed the back of her hand, but she tried not to show it. She certainly wasn't going to pull away. It was the first thing that had felt right in a long time, so who was she to argue about it?

"Arendelle has the best Performing Arts program on the West coast. I figured that if the Head of that department had any brains at all, they would accept you into the program," he admitted, smiling down at her with something that looked a lot like pride.

"So, Elsa didn't tell you about my acceptance letter?" she asked him, unsure of whether or not she believed that he figured it out on his own.

He grinned again, this time his eyes alighting with pleasure. "You got in? That's wonderful! I guess the Head of the Arts program has some brains after all." He squeezed her hand tight, and seemingly without thinking about it, brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

Anna's mouth ran dry and she let out a shaky breath. He had never touched her like this. Not so casually or willingly. He didn't seem fazed by it either, he just kept her walking beside him, his grip on her hand never loosening. She wasn't sure what to think of it, so she tucked it away for examination later. That, of course, was easier said than done when her hand was securely held in his.

"You have one more year there, right?" Anna asked him, trying to pull her mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes and no," he told her. "I finished all of my required classes last semester, but all I really have left is my 'Senior Project.' I still haven't decided what I want to do with it. There are just too many options."

The conversation seemed to evolve from there. They talked about Kristoff's plans to start publishing his music once he got his degree and Anna's hopes that she wouldn't seem too awkward when she met her roommate in the Fall. They discussed the University and what Anna could expect. Kristoff suggested that he could give her a tour of campus before classes started and she happily accepted. It seemed like they had only just begun their hike when the smell of the hot spring enveloped them, letting them know they had reached their destination.

Anna breathed in the sulfur smell and smiled with the anticipation of soaking in the spring. In the past few years, she had forgotten that the hike was close to ten miles. It would be nice to take a small break to soak her muscles in the hot water before making the trek back down.

Before Kristoff could stop her, she pulled her hand from his firm grasp and stripped off her shirt, revealing the bright teal bikini top she had been wearing underneath. She was just about to lose her khaki shorts as well when she caught a look at him out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't moved since she had begun removing her clothing and she was surprised to see that his cheeks were stained with pink. The moment her eyes met his, he looked away.

"Kristoff? You okay?" she asked, her hands frozen on the zipper of her shorts.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. It made Anna nervous.

"Did you not want to go swimming in the hot spring?" she asked curiously. He hadn't made a move to remove his clothes and even Sven was whining and nudging his hands.

"I want to swim," he admitted, his eyes still not locking on hers.

"Did you forget your suit?"

"No, I'm wearing my trunks."

Anna hesitated for a moment, looking from her shirt on the ground and back to Kristoff. Was he uncomfortable stripping down in public? It hadn't been an issue when they had been kids, but they had both grown up quite a bit since the last time they had swam in the springs together. Maybe he wasn't used to seeing her in a bikini? She had bought this swimsuit at Elsa's insistence when her sister had claimed it matched her eyes. Was it weird to undress together even if they were wearing swimsuits underneath?

"Do you need me to turn around? I can give you some privacy if you need it," she suggested, voicing her thoughts aloud.

Kristoff let out a breath and then a shaky laugh. "We're both adults right?" he asked, though it didn't sound as though he expected an answer. "I'm fine, Anna. You should get in the spring, I'll be right behind you."

"All right, if you say so," she said, but didn't sound convinced. She did turn around though, feeling that Kristoff needed his privacy even if he hadn't admitted it. Things like this kept happening between her and Kristoff and she wasn't sure what to make of it. They had been so close as kids, but now every time they were together it ended up in awkward situations. Things had never been awkward between them before… so why now? What had changed other than a few years had passed? She tried to push away the nagging feeling that something obvious was right there, and instead tried to focus on enjoying the moment.

Quickly, Anna disposed of her shorts and then stepped into the hot springs, letting the almost scalding water wash over her skin. She let out a sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes. Every care in the world washed away. The heat loosened her sore muscles and sent her spiraling into relaxation. It was one of the main reasons her parents had chosen this campground as their summer getaway.

Several minutes passed in absolute silence, with not even the sound of Sven's excited barks to remind her that she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and saw Kristoff in his swim trunks, standing at the edge of the hot springs. His eyes were soft as they focused on her. She grinned at him, unable to feel any bit of awkwardness in her current state of relaxation.

"Are you coming in?" she asked, beckoning him in with her smile.

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he stared at her, the look in his eyes unfathomable. "I'm thinking about it," he finally admitted.

She laughed and climbed part way out of the water so that she was close enough to reach out to him. Her fingers grasped his and she yanked hard, pulling him in whether he was ready or not.

What she hadn't been expecting was that when he toppled into the hot springs, he fell straight into her. And she certainly wasn't expecting to feel his lips pressed against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this next chapter, Anna and Kristoff were both being stubborn. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I found a lamp, but there was no genie in it. I guess Frozen still belongs to the wonderful minds at Disney.

Shock. That was the first thing that registered as Anna came out of the water sputtering, her hair in her eyes and her cheeks flushing with the surprise of the accidental kiss. Kristoff reached for her, his strong hands lifting her up so she could find her footing again. "Anna, are you all right?" he asked her breathlessly.

She pulled away from him and pushed her hair up out of her eyes so that she could see. It was just her luck that Kristoff was still right in front of her, his beautifully toned body glistening as the water from the spring clung to the golden blonde hair on his chest and stomach.

A jolt ran through her, heightened by the fact that she could still feel the memory of his lips on hers. She brought her fingers to her lips, trying to sort through the complicated emotions surrounding their very first kiss. Sure, it was an accident, but did that mean it was meaningless? Well, it didn't feel meaningless to her. She didn't know what Kristoff thought and she was too embarrassed to ask him.

She tried to play it cool. She looked up into his eyes and let out a soft laugh. "Oops."

For a long moment he just stared at her. His jaw was set tightly and his eyes narrowed as they focused on her lips. She took a step away from him, her body shaking like a leaf as her anxiety grew. Was he angry? He looked angry. She had ruined everything!

"Kristoff, I'm sorry," she said, bringing her hands up in a defensive position in front of her. "It was an accid…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kristoff snatched her into his arms and crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but she found herself sinking into his embrace and losing every thought in her head. When his tongue slipped between her lips, she realized she was a goner. Damn… he was good at this.

Her hands (which had been flattened against his chest when he pulled her against him), slid upward, her fingers curving around his neck and getting tangled in his shaggy blonde hair. He moaned into her mouth, and she couldn't help but feel satisfaction in hearing the sound. She was probably biased, but Anna found his moan to be the sexiest sound she had ever heard in her life. It was deep, rough and filled with surrender. The best part was that as he moaned, he dug his fingers into her hips, drawing her closer against his body. And oh, what a body it was. Looking at it paled in comparison to feeling every inch of it, most of it unclothed, against her own tiny frame. There was just so much of him, and it was all absolutely glorious. Even if she had an eternity to touch and explore, she had a feeling she would never grow tired of it.

When he finally moved his mouth away from hers, Anna started to voice a complaint, but was silenced when his lips began trailing down her neck. "You're good at this," she said instead, her voice shaking as his lips moved down over her collarbone. "You must have had a lot of practice with those Arendelle girls."

"What?"

Anna slowly pulled out of her sensual haze by the realization that he had stopped kissing her, his lips hovered close to her skin, but his body seemed to have grown rigid. His voice had been surprised, but also tinged with annoyance. His fingers, which had been gripping her hips, now dug into her skin, hard. Obviously, she had ruined the mood.

"Kristoff? Is everything okay?" she asked nervously, wetting her kiss swollen lips with her tongue.

"Are you that blind?" he whispered. His eyes closed and he pulled away from her grasp, his body turning so that he was facing away from her.

"I don't understand," she said and she meant it. Blind? Blind to what?

"I've been crazy about you for years. There have never been any other girls. Never."

Anna was glad he had turned away, because her mouth fell open in shock. Kristoff liked her? Well, it wasn't like she hadn't figured that out in the last few minutes, but still! Years? How had she never noticed that? She had realized something was different between them when he had come home just over a month ago, but she hadn't suspected this. She had _never _suspected this… or had she? Wasn't it part of the reason she had fixated on Hans? Damn, that was laughable now. She doubted Hans could ever make her feel the way Kristoff just had. He wasn't the man for her at all. It had only taken a few hours to realize that. It would have been so easy to fall in love with him. He had seemed so sweet and romantic at first. Hadn't her mother always said that looks could be deceiving?

But hell, none of this was the point. Kristoff still had his back to her and Sven had decided something was wrong because he was whining loudly from the edge of the spring. Kristoff deserved an answer after his admission and she had stood there dumbfounded, her mind whirling away at ninety miles a minute while she tried to figure things out.

She reached a hand out to him, placing it on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, so that was a good sign at least. "I'm sorry if I offended you," she began, hoping that an apology off the bat would help ease the tension between them. "I'm not really good with relationships. Which I'm sure you've noticed. That was my first kiss and I was probably a little awkward."

Kristoff turned, the look on his face almost suspicious. His eyebrows were narrowed, like he couldn't quite believe her, but he desperately wanted to. "So, you and Hans haven't…?" he trailed off, as though just saying the words out loud would make them true.

Anna shook her head and had to fight back a smile as his body relaxed under her hand. "I'm sure that you were right and he expected that and more to happen this weekend," she admitted, "but that isn't going to happen now."

"And why is that?" Kristoff asked, a smile returning to his face at her admission. He took her back into his arms and bent down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "It couldn't be the fact that you realized he is a pompous ass, could it?"

"Was I really the only one who didn't pick up on that?" she asked.

He nodded solemnly. "You always were a little oblivious."

She burst into laughter and wrapped her arms around his waist, needing to be close to him again. He was like a damn drug. Once she got a taste of him she needed more. She also had the need to touch him when she admitted the thing she had been fighting to keep in. She couldn't anymore, though. It wouldn't be fair to him.

"Fine," she conceded, threading her fingers into his hair again, "I'm not really savvy enough to juggle two guys anyway. You are more than enough for me."

He grinned at her, his hand cradling the back of her neck. "Good answer," he said and bent his lips once more to hers.

"But Kristoff," Anna whined, "I don't want to go back yet."

He laughed as he hauled her out of the spring and tossed her shorts at her. "If we don't start heading back soon, we are going to be hiking down the trail in the dark. Not to mention the fact that Elsa and Hans are going to suspect what we've been doing for the past hour or so."

Anna flushed a deep pink as she imagined Elsa guessing what they had been up to. She didn't doubt Elsa would be thrilled they had finally worked things out, but she didn't think her sister would particularly enjoy knowing all the nitty gritty details. Especially how naturally skilled Kristoff was with his hands... and just thinking about his hands made her want to drag him back into the hot springs for another round.

"Can't we just stay here for a little longer?" she begged him. It wouldn't be the same once they got back to camp. She wouldn't feel right flaunting their newfound relationship when Hans was there as her guest. Just the thought of facing Hans again after realizing how she felt about him… it made her feel a little queasy. How could she have ever thought he might be the one?

"Anna," Kristoff said with an exaggerated sigh, "I haven't had anything to drink since lunch and I forgot my water bottle, all right? Can we _please _go back?"

She knew he was right and it irritated her. Couldn't he at least _act _like he wanted to stay here with her? "Fine," she grumbled and pulled on her shorts. "We can take the shortcut back if you want."

He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'd rather stay here," he whispered, "but I promise you, we will find more time to spend together. We _are_ going to the same college in a few months, right?"

His words cheered her considerably. She picked her shirt up off the ground and stuff it in her back pocket. She was still wet and she didn't want to wear a wet, sticky shirt all the way back down to camp. Plus, with just her flimsy bikini top to cover her, she could tease Kristoff more easily, and that was something she had enjoyed doing since she was eight years old. He was just so much fun to tease.

"So," she said, threading her hand through his arm as they headed back down the mountain trail, "can I ask you something?"

He shrugged and gave her a tiny smirk. "Has my saying no ever stopped you?"

"Well, I meant to ask you earlier, but you kind of distracted me," she teased him, squeezing his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "I distracted _you_? I seem to remember a frisky redhead who couldn't keep her hands to herself."

Anna blushed furiously. No one could blame her for exploring just a bit more of that beautiful body, right? Besides, it wasn't like he was so innocent. "So, I just imagined a hand slipping under my bikini top?" she asked him, one eyebrow raising coyly.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "All right, I did my fair share of distracting," he admitted. "So, ask away. What do you want to know?"

"Well…" she thought about how best to ask what was on her mind. "You mentioned that you've never really looked at other girls. Is that true?"

Silence surrounded them after she spoke, so tangible it felt like she could reach out and touch it.

"...you don't have to answer," she said quickly, feeling unease curl around her stomach at his silence. "I mean, I was curious, but if you don't want to answer it's fine. I don't even really want to know, it was just a reflex reaction to something you said, but it isn't important and jeez this is awkward…"

Kristoff cut off her babbling by hauling her against his chest and kissing her until she went limp in his arms. "Anna, shut up," he said affectionately, brushing his hand over her cheek. "Just because I didn't answer right away doesn't mean I was annoyed or upset, all right?"

"Okay," she agreed, though her voice was breathless. She wondered if she would always feel this way when he kissed her. She certainly hoped so.

He tugged her down the path, "All right, we need to keep walking but I promise you that I'll tell you everything you want to know once we find the shortcut. So help me look, okay fiestypants?"

She laughed and let him loop his arm around her shoulders, drawing her against him. "Fine, I guess I can wait. Wouldn't want you missing the turn off like you did when we were kids. How many hours did you spend alone, wandering around the woods again?"

"I had Sven with me, I wasn't alone," he argued in a tone of mock annoyance. "It probably would be for the best if we don't get lost, though. These woods do have some wild animals that even Sven can't intimidate."

As if in response, Sven let out a happy sounding bark and started chasing a small yellow butterfly that had been flirting with the wildflowers lining the trail. Anna beamed at him. "Oh yes, he is our fearsome protector. I'll bet he really scares that butterfly," she teased.

"All right, all right. Maybe he's just a big teddy bear and a passing squirrel would have him running for the hills. He's still big enough to scare off some of the smaller animals though, so I think that as long as we stay on the path, we should be fine," he said with a good natured smile. He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of which, isn't that the turn off for the shortcut?"

Anna squinted for a long moment, unsure of where he meant, but then she saw the break in the pines that signaled the shortcut leading back to camp. "Ooh! Good eyes," she said excitedly. She turned to Kristoff with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Race you."

She was off like a shot before he could stop her.

"So, I'm just curious," Kristoff said, "what were you expecting to have happen?"

Anna sighed, letting her chin rest on his shoulder. She was embarrassed, sure. She had been trying to be playful and had ended up tripping over a root and flying down the hill. Not only was her pride completely in tatters, her ankle had been twisted pretty bad too. Now, Kristoff was carrying her piggy back style because she couldn't walk on her own. She was mortified.

"This is probably why I never tried out for any sports in high school," she mused, wincing as a bolt of pain shot through her ankle. Thankfully for her, Kristoff was holding her by her upper thighs so that he didn't have to grip her sore ankle… and it was good and bad for so many reasons. Every time his fingers moved, her skin felt like it was catching fire. It didn't help that her groin was pressed up against his lower back. Jeez, he was sexy even when he didn't do it on purpose.

"Next time you want to race, make sure we are in a pool, okay? At least you can swim, so I know you won't hurt yourself," he teased.

"Yea, yeah," she grumbled. "Less talking more walking."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" he asked. "I seem to recall that you asked me about my dating history."

Anna let out a strangled sound that was a cross between a growl and a gasp. She was tempted to smack his arm, but she didn't really want him dropping her, so she resisted. "You are so mean to me," she grumbled into his neck. She let herself pout and figured it was okay because he couldn't see it.

"If I was so mean, I would have made you walk the rest of the way back to camp," he said and let go of her legs for just a moment so she slipped down his back a few inches. When she squealed, he chuckled and hefted her back up. "See, I'm always here to save your butt, just like I always have, ever since we were kids."

It was true, he had always been there to protect her and get her out of messes when she was younger. He had been the first one at her side when she had fallen from a tree and broken her arm when she was ten. He had even carried her back to the house. He had also come to her aid when she was twelve and had decided to go ice skating on her parents pond, only to discover the ice was still too thin to hold her weight. She had so many memories of him rushing to her rescue, it was almost like her life was made of them. It was strange to think that he was still doing the same thing all these years later.

It was then she understood.

"You've liked me all this time?" she asked softly, tears filling her eyes as she recognized the truth that was right in front of her. "Ever since we were kids?"

He shrugged again, the movement jostling her on his back and jarring her enough that she grabbed his shoulders to hold on. "Yeah," he said simply, as if his answer was of no consequence. Anna wasn't buying it, it didn't feel like this was a casual topic. Not after the way he had blown up at her in the hot spring.

"So, you've never really looked at another girl? Not even when Jenny Gray came to my thirteenth birthday pool party?" Anna was pushing him now and she couldn't seem to stop herself. She wanted to know what was in his head, especially now that they were sort of seeing each other.

He was quiet for a long moment and Anna was surprised to feel the tension in his muscles as they walked. She was about to let the whole thing go, to apologize for upsetting him, when he finally spoke. "Anna… you're too big."

"What?!" she screeched, unable to believe what he had just said. "Did you just call me fat?"

"What? No!" he said in frustration. He stopped in the middle of the trail and let her down. She winced as her weight settled on her ankle and she shifted her weight to her other leg before he turned her to face him, setting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I meant that your personality is big. You just block everyone else out. You blind me so that I can't see anyone else. Dammit… this isn't coming out right at all!"

Anna just stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into helpless giggles. She brought her hand to her lips to try and fight off the laughter, but she couldn't contain it. It burst from her like water from a dam.

"Oh, Kristoff, that's so sweet," she managed to say in between fits of giggles.

He looked at her in exasperation, one eyebrow quirked and his mouth set in a reluctant half-smile. "I'm so glad that my feelings for you are so amusing."

"No, no!" she argued breathlessly, waving her hand in front of her in an attempt to give herself a moment to calm down. "It was just so… you! I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close so he could press a kiss to her forehead. "Anna, the sun is starting to set, can we please just head back to camp? It's going to be another hour or so anyway at the rate we're going."

"Okay, but first…" Anna pulled his face down to hers, devouring his mouth with hers. When his hand slipped down her chest and his fingers played inside her bikini top, she just smiled and softened against him. And when his other hand lifted her off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist, well… if they were late getting back, who really cared? All she could think about was the man who made her body melt. Did anything else really matter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Yeah, I know, this is a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will make up for it.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, I don't own Frozen.

Dusk was just falling over the campsite when they made it back.

Anna wasn't sure about Kristoff, but she was as eager to get away from him as possible. Not that she was angry with him or anything like that (how could she be after what they had shared today?). It was more that if she didn't distance herself from him soon, she might just jump his bones and not care who saw them. Having had her body pressed up against him for over an hour, feeling the way his muscles bunched and moved with every step he took, it was difficult to imagine how she could possibly feel any more aroused than she already did. So, when they reached camp, it was a relief to finally be set on her feet and away from him. Her ankle may have twinged painfully as she set her weight on it, but it wasn't nearly as painful as the lust curling in her belly, so she welcomed it.

"You should probably sit down," he said brusquely, but his hand on her shoulder was gentle. "Do you need help getting to the picnic table?"

"I could probably make it, but I wouldn't mind having your arm to lean on either," she admitted. His arm she could handle… she hoped.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, letting her lean her weight on him. It took a minute or two, but they managed to cross the campsite and get her set down at the picnic table. "I think I might have an ice pack in my first aid kit," he told her once he had gotten her comfortably settled. "Wait here while I go and grab it. I'll see if Elsa's awake, too."

"Thanks," she said earnestly, giving him a wide, but exhausted smile. She may not have walked back herself, but she _had_ been struggling with a painful ankle for the last hour with no relief. The thought that Kristoff might have an ice pack made he want to weep with gratitude.

"Anna? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Anna's head snapped around at the sound of Hans's voice. He was unzipping his tent and trying to climb out, but his balance was off and his foot caught on the edge of the canvas, causing him to stumble to the ground. She threw a hand to her mouth to cover the burst of laughter that escaped her. He was just so out of his element that it was ridiculous.

"Sorry, it's a ten mile hike up," she explained. "We took the shortcut back but…"

"She sprained her ankle and it delayed us," Kristoff cut in. He was carrying his first aid kit and jogging back over to her side. He had taken the time to throw his shirt back on (neither of them had after their swim) and Anna couldn't help but feel a little let down. She had been deprived of the view on the walk back and now she was still being kept from fully enjoying it because Hans was there and Kristoff had developed some modesty.

She _was_ touched by the way Kristoff knelt at her feet, took her foot in his hands and, after finding what he needed in the first aid kit, began to wrap an ace bandage around her ankle. His fingers were so gentle with her, never holding her too hard or moving her around unnecessarily. It brought another sweep of desire washing through her.

After he was done, he grabbed a Ready Pac from the kit and applied it to her ankle. "Now, just keep your foot up, okay? I don't want you getting any worse, so be careful," he insisted, his brown eyes meeting hers. Between the careful way he ministered to her ankle and the look they shared, she was practically shaking with want.

"I'll be careful," she promised him, her voice small and squeaky.

"What happened? How did you hurt yourself?" Hans asked, taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She supposed that he was trying to be comforting, but it felt awkward instead.

"I tripped over a tree root," she admitted, feeling the blush crawl up her cheeks. "I tend to do that a lot. I'm kind of clumsy."

"Kind of?" Elsa chuckled as she walked across the camp toward them. "Like the Titanic 'kind of' sunk?"

Even though she was being teased, Anna threw her sister a grateful smile. "Not as bad as all that," she said, giving mock offense. "I didn't break my ankle. I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain."

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if _that's _all, I'm about to start making dinner. Did you want anyth..."

"You aren't the only one who had a rough day," Hans interrupted, before Elsa could finish her thought. "I was eaten alive by all the bugs up here. How do you guys deal with that?"

Anna felt he was being melodramatic, she hadn't noticed any more bugs than usual. But, she had spent the afternoon in Kristoff's arms instead of his, so she felt he deserved a little of her attention now. "Oh, you didn't bring any bug spray? I thought I wrote that down on the list I gave you last week," she said with what she hoped sounded like concern.

Hans waved away her concern. "I used some, but it didn't seem to help. I'm covered in bug bites and I can't stop itching." He scratched a spot on his arm as if to demonstrate. Anna didn't believe him for a moment. He hadn't been scratching at himself the way he would have been if he had _actually_ been covered in bug bites.

"That's too bad," Anna said, "but at least we have some cortisone cream for the itching. It'll help."

He looked surprised, as though he had expected an entirely different reaction from her. When she didn't make a move to change her response, he quickly tried another tactic. "There was nothing to do while you were gone," he said in a voice that very softly berated her for not being a better host. "You did invite me as your guest, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Anna said stiffly, keeping her eyes very purposefully away from Kristoff's face. All she wanted to do was have him take over this for her, but that was the cowards way out. "That doesn't mean I'm going to feel guilty for having fun. We invited you on the hike and you didn't want to go. I'm not sure why that's suddenly my fault."

Hans looked taken aback, but Kristoff began to snicker. At first she thought it was what she had said, but then she caught a glimpse of Sven and had to stifle her own laughter.

"Sounds like you've had a rough day," Kristoff told Hans in that easy way of his. "I'm afraid it isn't over yet."

"Oh?" Hans looked annoyed, as though anything Kristoff had to say was of no importance. "And why is that?"

"Sven's relieving himself on your tent," Elsa said with a smirk, gesturing to the Lab, who was shaking his back leg in the direction of Hans's tent.

"He what?!" Hans cried and shot to his feet.

"Bad dog," Kristoff admonished Sven, but everyone could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Anna tensed, bracing herself for a confrontation between the two men. If it came down to choosing sides, she was behind Kristoff, but she didn't want it to come down to that. She already felt bad enough about going behind Hans's back with Kristoff that afternoon. Even if they weren't really dating, she knew that Hans thought they were headed in that direction. She was about to just blurt it out and relieve the tension filling the camp, but Hans forced a smile and sat down next to her again.

"He's just a dog, I'm sure he doesn't know any better," he said smoothly, though his eyes were still hard and cold.

"It'll rain tonight anyway," Kristoff said, gesturing to the clouds rolling in over the mountains. "So don't worry, the smell will wash right out."

A tic appeared in Hans's cheek, but it was the only outward reaction he gave to Kristoff's "advice." Anna jumped in, trying to diffuse the tension once again. "So, Elsa, what can I help you make for dinner?"

"Oh no," Elsa said, wagging her finger at her little sister, "I'm not going to let you stand on that ankle tonight. I'm making dinner, you can just sit here and keep the guys out of trouble."

Anna sighed, setting her chin in her palm. That was what she had been afraid Elsa would say.

The rain started just as they were finishing dinner clean up. It looked like Kristoff had been right with his weather prediction.

Despite the downpour, Hans pulled her aside once Elsa had said her goodnights and had disappeared inside her tent. Kristoff watched them with interested eyes, but he had given them privacy and gone to bed as well. So it was just them, underneath the overhang of the tree, feeling drips of water on their heads as the rain passed through the leaves.

"Anna, is everything okay?" Hans asked her, his hand on her shoulder and his fingers pressing with a gentle force.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should just tell him about Kristoff. A big part of her said no, that it wasn't the kind of thing she should say tonight. She rationalized that it would be easier in the morning, when he could make an escape if he wanted. Tonight, with the rain and the pitch black roads, it would almost cruel to tell him that he didn't have any kind of chance with her.

"My ankle just really hurts," she said with a shrug, but she couldn't help but wince as the lie crossed her lips. She wasn't good at lying, she had been reminded of that since she was very young. Hopefully Hans didn't know her well enough yet that he would pick up on that.

"I wish I had gone on the hike," he said with a sigh, glancing down at her ace bandage wrapped ankle. "Maybe you wouldn't still seem so distant toward me if I had been the one to carry you back down. I'm sorry I acted like I did. It was very childish of me. Can you forgive me?"

Guilt washed over her, and she was very grateful for the darkness surrounding them, because he couldn't see the flush that covered her face. "I shouldn't have invited you," she admitted, needing to be honest about something, even if it wasn't her relationship with Kristoff. "You aren't comfortable here and I should have thought about that before I invited you to come with us. I know how miserable you are up here."

"Anna," he said again, his voice soft, "I wanted to spend time with you. Neither of us did a very good job of that today, but we have tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a nervous laugh, "tomorrow."

An awkward silence fell between them and Anna felt like she was going to burst with the truth any second if she didn't head to her own tent, but Hans tightened his hold on her shoulder and pulled her against him. His lips came down on hers with a gentle touch, but there was something demanding just behind it, underneath the pleasant demeanor. She pulled away as quickly, and gently, as she could, but she still felt wrong. She hoped that Kristoff hadn't seen the awkward kiss, she wasn't sure how she would have explained it to him.

"Goodnight," he said with a brush of his fingers against her cheek.

"Night," she said firmly and escaped from his grasp. She hobbled as quickly as she could to the safety of her tent. When she finally made it, she threw on her pajamas and buried her face in the cool embrace of her pillow. In her wildest dreams she could never have imagined a day like this. Her camping trip wasn't going at all the way she had planned and she wasn't sure if she should be grateful or miserable about the turn of events. If only she hadn't invited Hans…

That's when the tears started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Just one more chapter after this guys!

**Disclaimer: **Frozen is my favorite sandbox, but I just play in it. I don't own it.

It was still raining the next morning.

Anna frowned at the rainclouds overhead as she tugged on the purple Arendelle University sweatshirt that Kristoff had sent her back when he had been a Freshman there. She ran her fingers over the green lettering on the front, trying to focus her mind on happier things than dealing with Hans. She reminded herself that she was going to her dream school in just a few months and that she would be there with Kristoff, her dream guy. It's just too bad she didn't realize it earlier and save them both the trouble of dealing with Hans. And speaking of Hans…

She looked toward the green canvas tent that was set up against the side of the oak tree. As far as she could tell, he wasn't up yet and she felt a sigh of relief wash through her. Between the rain and the guilt gnawing at her, she hadn't gotten much sleep. She wasn't sure she could deal with him quite yet, not before she talked with Kristoff anyway.

She rubbed her hands together to ward off the chill in the air, and looked around to see if anyone else was up. Usually on their camping trips she was the last to be awake, but she couldn't spend another minute tossing and turning in her tent thinking about how to spill her guts to Hans. It had been tearing her up all night. She just wanted it to be over with.

"Anna?"

She turned toward the food tent, spying Elsa already awake and making breakfast. She waved and made her way up the hill. "Surprised to see me up so early?" Anna teased her sister as she slipped inside the mesh tent.

"I thought I was hallucinating," Elsa admitted with a laugh. "It's usually hard to get you awake before lunch, so how could you be up and about before I've even finished cooking the bacon for breakfast?"

Anna chuckled and sat down on a small camping chair that Elsa had dragged in. "I guess your delicious cooking woke me up," she quipped. She didn't take offense to Elsa's teasing about her sleeping habits: it was true after all.

"So," Elsa said, her voice turning more serious, "you couldn't sleep?"

It should have surprised her that Elsa knew her that well, but somehow it didn't. They had struggled to stay close even when Elsa had been away at college. It hadn't been easy, but apparently it had worked. Elsa had known Kristoff was right for her even before Anna did. And now she knew that something was off with her beyond her still throbbing ankle.

"Not really," she admitted quietly. "I'm out of my element here, Elsa. I don't know how to deal with relationships, especially when I have two guys on my hands."

Elsa placed a big slab of bacon on the small propane grill and then turned to Anna, dropping to her knees in front of the camp chair and taking her younger sister's hands in hers. "I know this has to be hard for you. You don't like hurting anyone and right now it's unavoidable, right?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded glumly. "I hate this. I wish he hadn't been so nice last night. Now I'm confused and not sure what to do."

"Well," Elsa said thoughtfully, squeezing Anna's hands, "you could always just not say anything and let everything work itself out naturally."

"No, I can't," Anna argued, looking over toward Kristoff's tent. "I think I'm in love with Kristoff, or at least headed that way. It wouldn't be fair to him if I just left Hans dangling. It wouldn't be fair to either of them."

Elsa's mouth twitched the way it always did when she was trying to hold back a smile. "Well then, you have your answer."

"I know," Anna sighed, "I just don't particularly like it."

There was a long pause as Elsa stared at her sister, trying to find the right words to say. "Look at it this way," she suggested, "is Kristoff worth it?"

"Of course!"

"Then do what you need to do so you don't ruin it," Elsa said seriously.

"Like _you_ are ruining the bacon?" Anna asked.

Elsa let out a curse as she turned back to the stove. Anna was right, the big slab of bacon she had starting frying up was completely burned on one side. "Damn damn damn," she muttered, trying to clear the smoke away. Anna just laughed.

By the time fresh bacon was made and Elsa had started on the chocolate chip pancakes, Kristoff and Sven had emerged from their tent. When he stretched, Anna found herself whistling in appreciation. How had she gotten lucky enough to be able to enjoy that body?

"Good morning, ladies," he said as he stepped into the food tent, holding it open for Sven and carrying a camping chair under his arm.

"Morning, Kristoff," Elsa said and gave a little wave with the spatula in her hand.

Anna didn't say anything, she wasn't sure she could. Having him so near after spending her night thinking about him was almost painful. All she wanted to do was reach out, grab his shirt and haul him down for a kiss that would leave them both desperate for more. The simple kiss to the top of her head he gave as he walked by was a poor substitute.

"Morning, Red," he said lightly and set up his camping chair beside hers.

"Hey," she said by way of greeting.

He grinned at her and gestured for her to lean in close. When she did, his lips brushed her ear and she shivered. "I thought about you all night," he whispered. "I couldn't stop thinking about our hike yesterday."

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught painfully in her chest. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she admitted breathlessly.

He slid his hand onto her knee, where her hand was resting, and linked his fingers with hers. "We need to talk. Maybe after breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded, unsure of whether or not she could speak.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes," Elsa said brightly, capturing their attention. "I hope you're hungry, I may have made too many."

"If it's your mother's recipe, you can never make too many," Kristoff said with a wide grin and squeezed Anna's fingers tight. "They're even good cold."

Elsa laughed and piled a plate high with pancakes and bacon. She handed it to him and then prepared a plate for her sister. "You know, if our other guest doesn't wake up soon, all he'll have is cold pancakes."

"And that's a shame," Anna muttered under her breath.

Kristoff was quiet for a long moment, his eyes locked on her face. Then without a word, he set his plate down and tugged on her hand. Mystified, Anna puter her plate down as well and followed him out into the rainy morning. She was surprised when he pulled her out of sight of the food tent and all the tents for that matter, and hauled her up into his arms.

"Hey!" she gasped in surprise, but was cut off when his lips came down on hers.

With one swift movement, she felt herself being pinned against a tree by Kristoff's hard body. Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist. She was in Kristoff's arms, his lips were on hers and his hands were on her body. Damn him, she couldn't keep her hands to herself when he was around. She couldn't bring herself to care that they were getting drenched by the continuous downpour and that their clothes were wet and sticking to their bodies. All she could think about was shoving her fingers through his mass of golden hair, or running her fingertips down his well muscled chest. She didn't want to stop there, not with feeling his abs under her fingers. She wanted to move her fingers and her lips down the trail of crisp blonde hair that disappeared in a vee at his waistband. She wanted to follow where it led, all the way to his thick, hot, oh…. her mind was getting away from her again and it was all his fault!

All she seemed capable of thinking about when she was around him was exploring every inch of his beautiful body and having him explore hers. She was out of her mind with lust and want. She didn't know if it was just because he was her first love, or if it was because he was Kristoff. Honestly, it didn't matter. The fact was that she wanted him in every way and she was going crazy trying to keep it a secret. She wanted to scream it to the world, to let them know that this amazing man was hers and she was his. She wanted everyone to know that he had chosen her when he could have had his pick of any girl in the world. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. It seemed unreal.

All too soon he pulled away from her, an embarrassed smile on his lips. He set her back down on her feet and Anna let out a sigh. Right. He didn't really pull her away so he could give her an all over body massage with those wonderful hands of his, he pulled her away so they could talk.

"Sorry about that," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Being alone with you is dangerous. I actually just wanted to talk."

"Tell me about it," she grumbled, and leaned back against the tree so her still wobbly body could have some kind of support.

He ran his fingers down the side of her face, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips before it smoothed into concern. "So, how did Hans take things last night? Was it difficult for you?"

She swallowed hard and her eyes dropped to the muddy ground. She couldn't look him in the eye when she admitted that Hans didn't know yet. "Kristoff… it was raining so hard last night and I didn't… I couldn't tell him," she whispered.

Kristoff dropped his hand from her face. "You didn't tell him?" It wasn't a question, not really. It was more a statement of incredulity, like he couldn't believe what she had said.

She reached for his hand, took it in both of hers and held on to it tightly. "Look, I know you're disappointed in me, but just listen, okay? Last night it was dark and the rain was heavy. I knew that if I told him the truth he would leave and if something had happened to him because he was on an unfamiliar road and angry? In those conditions… Kristoff, how could I have forgiven myself?" she asked, begging him to understand why she had done what she did. How could she have done anything different?

He let out a sigh, but he pulled her back against his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her rain soaked hair. He groaned softly. "You smell good out here in the rain," he whispered in her ear. "And you make it so hard to be angry with you when you give me such rational explanations."

Anna smiled and hugged him back, relieved that he wasn't upset with her. "I'll tell him," she promised. "I was planning to tell him today after breakfast."

"Well, if we don't get back soon, he's probably going to guess what's going on anyway," he pointed out. "We should both probably change into dry clothing, too. I don't want you getting sick because I pulled you out into the rain."

Luckily for them, they made it back into camp and had changed into dry clothes before Hans decided to grace them with his presence. Their food had grown cold, but the memory of Kristoff's kiss and the way he kept his knee pressed against hers while they ate, made it worth all the cold bacon in the world.

"That was the worst nights sleep I've ever gotten," he complained as he walked into the food tent, rubbing his lower back and carrying a camping chair. "I think I slept on some rocks or something. I don't know how you guys do this every summer."

Anna frowned as he set his chair up on her other side, so close that his shoulder pressed up against hers. "It was probably roots," she said seriously. "I tried to tell you not to set up your tent against the tree."

"I should have listened," he said with a melodramatic sigh, "you have more experience with camping than I do."

She rolled her eyes and Elsa chuckled as she perched on the edge of Anna's chair, forcing Hans to scoot over if he didn't want Elsa in his lap.

"These pancakes are delicious," Kristoff said brightly, tossing Elsa a wink. "Like I said earlier, even cold they are the best I've ever had."

"Mom's were better," Elsa disagreed, but stole a piece of bacon from his plate with quick fingers. They grinned at each other and Kristoff playfully smacked her hand away when she went for another piece.

Hans paused as he picked at the plate Elsa had prepared for him, eyeing the lukewarm bacon and pancakes with distaste. He looked from Kristoff to Elsa with shrewd, calculating eyes. "I didn't realize there was something going on between you two," he paused and gave Anna a disapproving frown. "You should have told me. We could have let them camp alone and done our own trip another weekend."

Anna's heart skipped a beat in her chest and then began to race. It was time to confess everything (past time really) so why couldn't she just say it? Her mouth was drier than a sandbox, despite the precipitation in the air. She bumped her knee against Kristoff's again, hoping that by touching him she would gain the strength she needed.

Instead, Kristoff spoke for her. "Elsa's like my sister," he said lightly, "and actually I just started seeing someone."

Hans's eyebrows knit together. "Then why are you here? You don't think your girlfriend will be jealous?"

It was time. She could feel the words tumbling through her lips before she could even think through them properly. But it was too late. "We kissed yesterday," she blurted out, surprising herself with how loud she had spoken.

The sound of the rain on the top of the tent was the only answer to her outburst. Everyone, Kristof included, was staring incredulously at her. Hans put a hand on her shoulder. "Is that really appropriate? It was a private moment, Anna," he said quietly.

"Wait, you kissed Hans yesterday?" Kristoff asked. His eyes were wide with surprise and more than a hint of frustration.

"Yes… but _no_!" Anna protested, getting out of her seat so she could face them all. "Yes, Hans kissed me last night when we spoke privately and I'm sorry, Kristoff. I didn't know what to do, I was surprised, but…"

"Wait, why are you apologizing to to him?" Hans asked, gesturing to Kristoff like he was some kind of intruder on the conversation. Then his eyes grew wide. "You kissed _him_ yesterday?"

"Ugh…" she groaned, dropping her head into her hands so she could pull herself together. This was going all wrong. How in the hell had she gotten herself into this kind of mess?

Hans stood, his eyes glaring daggers and his hand clenched into fists at his sides. "Is this some kind of sick joke? You cheated on me?"

Elsa crossed to her sister's side and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "I wasn't aware the two of you were dating. From what Anna said to me yesterday, she invited you so that the two of you could get to know each other better. As far as I can tell, _you_ were the one who was assuming it was more than that," she said softly, but with a tone that left no room for arguing. Hans didn't seem to get the hint.

"So is that why you were gone so long yesterday? You went out and screwed in the woods?" Hans accused.

Anna gasped, feeling like she had been slapped across the face and took an involuntary step back. "What?"

"I think it's time you left," Kristoff said, setting his plate aside and stepping up to face Hans.

The two men squared off, but Kristoff was easily the bigger man and Hans shrank back, glaring at Anna as he did so. He stuck his finger out in accusation, almost touching her but not quite. "I was already planning on it. I don't waste time on whores," Hans said and spit on the ground at Anna's feet.

Anna wasn't quite sure what happened next. One moment, Hans had been giving her a look that made her breathless with shame and the next moment, he was sprawled out on the ground with Kristoff hovering over him. To his credit, Kristoff looked just as surprised as Anna, as though his fist had acted on its own. Hans just lay on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Don't you ever say another word about Anna," Kristoff said darkly, his hands still curled into fists. "Now get your things and leave."

Hans didn't waste time, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled out of the tent into the rain and didn't look back.

"I… I need to lay down," Anna choked out.

"Anna?" Elsa asked softly, reaching out a hand to her sister. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, unable to get another word out. It felt like all of the air had been sucked from her lungs and she was suffocating. _Whore_. He had called her a whore. It kept running through her mind and she couldn't seem to displace it. Was it true? Was she? She couldn't even look at Kristoff as she groped for the tent door that Hans had left open. She sloshed through the mud to her tent, the word spinning around and around her head. _Whore. Whore. Whore._

She tore off her boots and dropped them in the mud in front of her tent and crawled into her tent. She reached for her sleeping bag and pillow, feeling as though she was still wading through mud even though she was safe and dry inside her little haven. She wasn't alone though, Elsa stuck her head inside before she had even gotten comfortable.

"Anna, we need to talk," Elsa said seriously. "We can do it in here if you want, but I'm not leaving until this gets resolved."

"Fine, do whatever you want," Anna shrugged and hugged her pillow tight against her chest. Elsa rolled her eyes, but stepped inside, leaving her own boots beside Anna's.

She sat down cross legged on the edge of Anna's sleeping bag and stared at her younger sister. "So… that happened."

If Elsa had tried to console her, to comfort her or tell her that she hadn't done anything wrong, Anna might have pushed her away. Instead, her nonchalance gave her the emotional out she needed. She squeezed her pillow even tighter and choked out the words, "He called me a whore!"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, he did. Do you believe him?"

"I don't know!" she wailed, burying her face in her pillow to let out a low moan. "What if he's right? I invited him here and then I go off on a hike alone with Kristoff. It looks bad!"

"So?" Elsa shrugged. "You just met him two weeks ago, you barely knew him. Why do you care what he thinks? He was a little prick who thought he could get into your pants."

Anna laughed, but it was tinged with bitterness and tears. "Yeah, I really know how to pick them, huh?"

"Yeah. You do," Elsa said seriously and gestured toward the area where Kristoff had set up his tent. "You were able to tell that Kristoff was a better choice for you than Hans. I'd say you chose well."

Anna let out a sniffle. "But I invited Hans on our camping trip and he turned out to be a jerk."

Elsa waved her hands at her sister, as if to say that it was in the past and didn't matter anymore. "Anna, why do you think I invited Kristoff. Really?"

She thought about that for a minute. Elsa had said it was because she wanted to have something be like it was when their parents had taken them camping, but Anna had never really believed that. "You invited him because you were trying to play matchmaker," she decided.

"No," Elsa shook her head, "No matchmaking was necessary. I invited him because everyone knows that the two of you have been acting like idiots ever since he came home. I just wanted the two of you to finally realize that you belong together. Anna, I invited him before you even met Hans."

Anna stared at Elsa incredulously. "You… what? Are you serious?"

Elsa laughed lightly and brushed a strand of hair from Anna's cheek. "You must have been the only person not to realize how you feel about him. I've known for weeks, but every time I tried to bring him up you freaked out. What I'm saying is that Hans was always going to get pushed aside. You and Kristoff belong together."

"So…" Anna hesitated, lowering her pillow and looking into her sister's eyes, "so I'm not a whore?"

"Not even close."

The sisters sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in each others presence. Then the floodgates opened, and Anna wept.

When she awoke later, she was surprised to find Kristoff sitting in her tent next to her with Sven beside him. He was stroking the Lab's soft fur and whispering to him. Sometime while she had been napping, Kristoff must have switched off with Elsa. She was glad to know that she hadn't been alone, not even when she had been asleep.

"I think I really screwed up this time, buddy," he said with a sigh, scratching Sven's ears. "After I hit that dirtbag, she took off. Maybe I misread things? Did I push her too hard? I've been so crazy about her for so long that it's hard to believe she doesn't feel the same way about me. She's just so soft… she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"_But he deserved it,_" Kristoff said in his silly voice for Sven. Anna had to smile. It was adorable when he did that.

"Yeah, he did… but, I just love her so much, Sven. To hear someone call her… to call her that word," Kristoff spit it out, obviously so disgusted he couldn't even say it, "I couldn't control myself. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

Anna's heart pounded painfully in her chest. Did Kristoff say that he loved her? Could it be true? Even though she had lied to him and misled someone else… he loved her?

She reached out a hand and brushed her fingers against Kristoff's back. He jumped, letting out a loud gasp before he turned to look at her. She was thrilled to see the flush in his cheeks as he realized she had heard what he had said. "Oh, Anna… I didn't know you were awake. I was worried about you, thought you could use some company but you were already asleep and so I just waited, which was probably kinda creepy but I _was_ worried and I thought…"

"Kristoff," she cut him off with a laugh and a touch of her fingers to his lips, "I think it's sweet. I also think I needed to know you don't hate me. I should have told you about Hans kissing me last night. I just didn't know if you'd understand."

His face softened and he leaned closer to her, taking her cheek in his palm. "I could never hate you. I know how deeply you care for people. You would never want to hurt anyone and I figure that's why you were so upset," he told her and stroked her skin with his thumb. Those words said more than even his profession of love. He had noticed things about her that she hadn't even noticed herself and he didn't blame her for things that she worried she had completely messed up. He really was one of a kind.

She wasn't sure what she had been planning to say next, but what came out was: "I love you, Kristoff."

His brown eyes grew wide and his hand stilled on her cheek for a moment, but then he softened and a wide smile touched his lips. "I love you, too," he whispered and sealed his words with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Last chapter, lots of smutty goodness. It isn't important to the storyline though, so if this isn't your thing it's fine to just ignore it. Anyway, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If you haven't figured out yet that I'm not Jennifer Lee or Chris Buck and have no say over Frozen... I'm not sure what to tell you.

* * *

It had ended up being a very good day.

Anna smiled to herself as she curled up in her sleeping bag, her lips still warm from Kristoff's goodnight kiss, and thought about how much better her day had gotten after Hans had left. It was almost like when he drove off, he took all the negativity with him. Anna had felt that she could breathe (and laugh) easier once he had gone. It was also a big plus not to have to hide her fledgling relationship with Kristoff. She could enjoy each casual touch or kiss (and there had been a lot of them) and not have to feel guilty. She even fell asleep quickly, lulled into it by the sound of the gently falling rain.

That was, until her tent collapsed in the middle of the night.

Soaking wet from the rain that had drenched her tent, she somehow managed to crawl out of the waterlogged canvas that stuck to her and everything else inside. Shaking with cold and exhaustion, she crept up to the door of Kristoff's tent. "Kristoff?" she whispered, her voice quavering as she fought back tears. She was freezing, miserable and tired. All she wanted right now was dry clothing and a place to sleep.

She waited for several long moments, feeling her teeth chatter and a shiver race through her body. She almost wept in relief when she heard rustling from inside the tent. Kristoff unzipped the door and stared at her with wide eyes, a bright flashlight in his hand that nearly blinded her.

"Anna?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes as if he couldn't believe she was actually there. "What are you doing? It's like two in the morning."

"My tent collapsed… can I sleep with you?" she asked, struggling to keep the teeth chattering to a minimum but failing miserably.

"Elsa said no?" he asked in confusion.

"I thought of you first and, well... Elsa snores," Anna admitted, feeling embarrassment washing over her. "So, can I sleep with you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said nervously, but held the door open so she could crawl inside.

She hated dripping all over his dry tent, his sleeping bag and Kristoff himself, but she wasn't willing to strip down in the downpour, so she hoped he would understand. Fortunately for her Kristoff had been smart enough to place his sleeping bag away from the tent entrance. She figured he had moved stuff around after it had started raining. No one wanted to drip mud and rain water all over their sleeping gear. It made her smile to see how resourceful he was. It was one of the many things that she loved about him.

Carefully she moved around his bedding and crouched in a corner until Kristoff had closed the tent back up and turned toward her, worry in his eyes. He rustled around in one of his bags, pulled out a towel and handed it to her. "Here, you look like you're freezing. Dry off a little and I'll see if I can find something for you to wear."

Anna took the towel with a grateful smile and started drying off her hair first. She watched with interest as he set the flashlight beside him and started digging through his bags, looking for something dry for her to wear. Even though it was the middle of the night, he didn't hesitate to help her out. How could she not be crazy about him? Who else would let some soaking wet girl invade their space at two in the morning?

He turned back to her with a sheepish grin on his face. "Uh, Anna… it looks like I don't have any extra clothes. I must have changed into my last fresh shirt after I pulled you out into the rain this morning," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous flush creeping up his cheeks. "I can give you the one I'm wearing, though… if you want. It's pretty clean."

She flushed at the thought of wearing his shirt, still warm from his skin. "Yeah… okay. If you don't mind."

He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to her. She had to force herself not to dwell on his beautifully sculpted body. That would only get her brain going down a road that was dangerous at two in the morning. Instead of spending her time memorizing every inch of him the way she wanted to, she smiled at him. "Thanks for the shirt. Do you have anywhere for me to put my wet clothes?"

"Just toss them in the corner for now. I'll wring them out in the morning," he said with a shrug.

Anna nodded and stared down at the shirt, feeling the warmth of it in her hands. He had literally given her the shirt off his back in his willingness to help her. "Um…" she whispered, squeezing the shirt between her fingers, "should I turn around, or…?"

"Oh… right!" Kristoff's eyes grew wide. "I'll give you some privacy."

He turned around, being a perfect gentleman even though he didn't really have to. It wasn't like he hadn't roamed his hands all over her body, but for some reason they both seemed a little jumpy. Anna wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were alone and would be sleeping curled up next to each other, or if things were just hyper charged because Hans was gone, but whatever it was she had butterflies in her stomach that wouldn't seem to go away.

Anna stripped off her wet shirt, shivering as the cold night air raised goosebumps on her damp, naked skin. She grabbed the towel and dried her body as quickly as she could, pulling off her wet underwear and tossing it and her shirt aside. She then slipped Kristoff's shirt slipped over her head, still warm from his body and smelling of him: the forest, rain and a hint of something that was uniquely Kristoff.

"So, where's Sven?" she asked, trying to defuse the tension between them. She scooted back onto his sleeping bag and touched his back to let him know she was done.

He turned with a smile on his face, but the smile slipped when he took her in. She knew the shirt was too big on her, that it fell off one shoulder and left the freckled skin bare. It wasn't as much skin as she had shown in her bikini, but for some reason it seemed to elicit a much stronger reaction in him. He swallowed hard, his eyes rooted to her bare shoulder. She tried to pull the collar up, but it slipped again and she sighed. It was no use trying, the shirt just didn't fit… and it didn't seem like Kristoff particularly cared.

"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly as he crossed the small area of his tent back to his sleeping bag where Anna was sitting.

"Sven?" she asked again. "Where is he?"

"Oh, that," he laughed lightly and brushed his fingers along the collar of the shirt, making her shiver all over. "Hans left his tent behind and since Sven had already claimed it yesterday, I figured he'd enjoy having the space to himself."

She imagined Sven sprawling out in the middle of the tent, snoring happily in his own space, and giggled. "At least someone is getting a good nights rest," she said with a mocking sigh.

He frowned, his concern for her evident in the narrowing of his eyes. "I can fix that," he promised, pulling open the sleeping bag and gesturing for her to slip inside.

Anna didn't hesitate, she slipped in and then sighed as he slid in behind her, his arms surrounding her with the promise of warmth and protection. "This is nice," she admitted, snuggling up against his chest. He was absolutely radiating heat and she was thawing out just by being close to him. It was a pleasant feeling.

Kristoff went quiet for a long time, so long that Anna had thought he had fallen asleep with his arms around her. She was soothed by his deep even breaths and felt herself following his example and nodding off when he finally spoke again. "I don't live on campus," he whispered in her ear. "I don't have a roommate either. If you want, we could make this a regular thing."

"Make what a regular thing?" she asked sleepily, her head lolling back onto his shoulder as she struggled to keep herself awake. It wasn't easy. She felt so contented in his arms, it was hard not to nod off.

"This," he said, squeezing her around the middle to emphasize what he meant. "You could come and stay over at my place any time you want."

She didn't answer right away, she wasn't sure if she could. They had just shared their first kiss the day before and he was already suggesting that she spend the night with him, and on a regular basis no less. The anticipation of it brought a warm flutter to her stomach. Was he suggesting that he wanted more from her? He had told her he loved her, hadn't he? Even if this was moving fast it felt right. For the first time in her life, she felt completely at ease and at home.

She took a deep breath and and grasped one of the hands on her waist, bringing it to her breast and then waited, hoping he wouldn't comment on the nervous pounding of her heart.

"Anna," he whispered hoarsely, his hand moving reflexively against her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded, pressing herself even harder into his hand. It just felt so good and she wanted more of it. "More than anything."

"I… I don't have any protection with me," he admitted with a sigh, moving his hand away from her breast and back down to her waist.

"But," she protested, turning in his arms so that she was facing him, "you want me, right?"

"Oh, Anna," he whispered, his forehead dropping to hers. "You are all I've wanted, hell, all I've thought about, for years. It's taking all my willpower not to just rip that shirt off of you and bury myself in your body."

Her heart skipped a beat. That was all she had needed to hear. She cupped his cheek in her palm and brushed her fingers against his skin. "Take me," she begged. "I want you and I don't want to wait, so… take me, please."

He closed his eyes and let out a breath that rumbled through his chest, causing him to shudder. She thought he was going to pull away from her, but instead his lips found hers, soft and undemanding. She gave herself wholeheartedly to his kiss, moving her hand from his face to the back of his neck so she could pull herself closer. It was impossible to be close enough to him.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and caught it with her teeth. She was rewarded with his sudden intake of breath and the feeling of his cock twitching and hardening against her belly. He was reacting in the same way that he had when they had kissed at the hot spring, but this time they didn't have to rush back. There was no one to interrupt them, so they could take all the time they wanted or needed. If that thought wasn't an aphrodisiac, she wasn't sure what was.

"Anna," he whispered against her lips, her name a sound of pleasure.

She grabbed his hand and placed it back on her breast. "Touch me," she begged. "I need you."

He dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder, his lip moving against the exposed skin as his hand tightened around her breast, his thumb flicking back and forth over her nipple. She let out a gasp that was masked by the thunder that rolled overhead, but it didn't seem to matter because she felt him smile against her throat. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and it was obvious that he couldn't be happier. And seriously, how sexy was that? A man who enjoyed bringing her pleasure. Once again, she wondered how she had gotten lucky enough to be chosen by him… and then his lips trailed down her neck and she stopped thinking at all.

"You're making it difficult for me to think," she groaned. He was inching his way down her chest now, pulling the collar of the shirt down for better access.

"Isn't that supposed to be the point?" he asked her, and she couldn't help but laugh. It was strange, but being able to laugh hadn't been something she had been expecting from this experience. It helped diffuse the nervous tension lingering in her and she finally found herself relaxing.

He nipped and sucked at her skin, leaving little marks in a trail from her neck down to the top of her breast. She was hot and her skin was both flushed and increasingly sensitive. She took a deep breath and then yanked the borrowed tee shirt off. It left her completely naked and vulnerable to him. She was grateful it was so dark in the tent, she wasn't sure how comfortable she would have been otherwise. She wasn't ashamed of her body, just nervous to have someone else see every inch of it. Especially if that someone was Kristoff, her best friend for the past twelve years.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his voice filled with wonder. He trailed his fingers down the valley between her breasts, his eyes drinking her in as though he couldn't get enough of her.

She flushed, once again thankful for the darkness of the night and the storm outside. "I'm nothing special," she said, her voice squeaking with nerves.

"Oh, no," he argued, his mouth taking the place of his fingers on her skin. "You are special. I've always seen it… and now I'm going to make you see it."

"Wha…?" she asked, but was abruptly cut off when his mouth closed over her nipple.

Speech became impossible as the feelings of pleasure rocked through her body. His tongue rubbed circles around her nipple, his teeth grazed over it, nipping just hard enough to bring a gasp or moan from her. She had never felt anything like it, not even yesterday when he had pulled her off the hiking trail to tease her. Fingers felt nice, but oh… oh! There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of Kristoff's mouth on her body, the rough texture of his tongue tasting and teasing her sensitive skin. It sent a tingle of warmth spiraling down into her groin and she felt a warm wetness there that she had never experienced before.

She dug her fingers into his hair, twisting the strands as she clutched his head to her. His hands clutched her hips, digging his fingers into her as he moved to her other breast to lavish the same affection and attention. To say he was an attentive lover was an understatement. Not that she had ever been in this situation before, but she had the feeling that most men didn't spend this much time focusing on their partners.

He moved his lips from her breast and brought them to her ear, whispering a question that left her shivering all over. "Are you wet for me yet?" he asked her. One of his hands moved from her hip and brushed over the curls at her core. "Do you want me to touch you, Anna?"

His fingers slipped inside her, brushing over her clitoris and making her burn. Her mouth ran dry, she wasn't sure she could speak so she nodded instead and moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders. She clung to him, her head falling to his chest. "Please," she whispered, her voice paper thin. "Please. More… please."

He nipped at her shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a mark and make her cry out. "Whatever you want. Always," he promised.

He rolled her onto her back and then began kissing his way down her body, starting with her lips, lingering over her breasts and belly button and ending with a kiss to her curls. Realization for what he was about to do dawned on her as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and gave her a cocky grin. When he bent down and touched his tongue to her, she nearly came undone right then and there.

"Kristoff," she whimpered and clawed the satiny material of the sleeping bag underneath her.

His response was to plunge his tongue deep into her folds, his nose rubbing and teasing her clitoris with every vigorous stroke. "Mmmm," he moaned as he lapped up her arousal, "you taste like honey."

She wanted to laugh, to tell him that he was being ridiculous, but there was a warmth growing inside her and it was hard to focus on anything else. Every stroke, every deep thrust of his tongue was making her shudder and the way his nose moved against her? She had never really gained an appreciation for noses before, but she wouldn't overlook it again. The combination of both pleasure centers being teased at once, well, it wasn't long before her orgasm rolled over her body. She felt like she was coming apart at the seams, but in a delicious way. Never before had she felt this kind of satisfaction. It felt as if she was glowing from the inside out. She was surprised the tent wasn't filled with a white hot light.

"Oh, Kristoff… that was… that was…" she was at a loss for words, but thankfully he wasn't.

"It was amazing. _You_ were amazing," he said softly. He set her legs to the side and moved up to kiss her. "Here, feel." He brought her hand to his chest so she could feel his heart beating. It was racing, just like hers was. He had enjoyed touching her like that, giving her that pleasure. She had definitely made the right choice in Kristoff. He was everything she could possibly want and more.

"I love you," she breathed. She put her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

She shouldn't have been surprised when his arousal twitched against her again, but she was. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. There was heat there and a desperate need. He had given her release, but he still hadn't received his. She couldn't leave him unsatiated. She didn't want to.

"Didn't you say you wanted to bury yourself in me?" she asked him, stroking the side of his face with gentle fingers.

He let out a playful growl and nipped at her shoulder again. "I wasn't sure if you were ready for more."

"If it's you, I can't get enough," she admitted. "I want to feel you inside me."

Normally, she wouldn't be brazen enough to say something like that out loud, but this was Kristoff, her best friend and the man she loved. If she couldn't be this open and honest with him, she couldn't do it with anyone. Plus, it felt kind of sexy to say it out loud.

He groaned again, but she could tell that it was a very good sound. "Anna," he breathed into her ear, "you're going to be the death of me."

"But what a way to go, right?" she asked.

He laughed, a soft rumble in his chest that matched the thunder overhead. "Right," he agreed, "but for now, I'm more interested in enjoying life."

And he must have been, because he didn't waste anymore time talking. His lips went to work on hers, forcing hers open so he could slip his tongue into her mouth and tease her tongue the same way he had teased her clitoris only a few minutes before. She was surprised to realize she could still taste a little of herself on his tongue and even more surprised that it turned her on. She moaned with pleasure and clung to his shoulders, holding him against her. If only he wasn't wearing his sweatpants.

She moved one hand from his shoulder and tugged on the waistband of his pants, trying to remove them so she could feel him against her. It wasn't enough just to feel his cock pressing into her stomach all hard and hot, she needed to feel it inside of her and she didn't want to waste any more time. They had already wasted weeks since he had been home from school. If only she had known then what she knew now… well, that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was they were minutes away from complete bliss. If only she could get his damn sweatpants off!

"Easy, feisty pants," he laughed, grabbing her hand and pushing it away. "I want this to be perfect, so slow down."

"It can be perfect later," she said and cupped his arousal in her hand. "Besides, I don't want perfect, I just want you… and I don't want to wait any longer. Please, Kristoff."

It must have been the 'please' that did it, because he stared into her eyes for a long moment and then yanked his pants off. She reached her hand out to touch him, letting out a shaky breath as she felt the smooth skin under her fingertips. It was hotter than she had expected and much, much bigger. She had thought she had a good idea of his size from all the times in the past two days that she had felt it pressed against her, but feeling it and seeing it were two different matters. She was suddenly very unsure about whether or not they would fit.

She didn't have long to worry about that fact because he pushed her knees to the sides, giving him full access to her still wet folds. "Are you sure?" he asked her, once again trying to be the gentleman even when she didn't ask it of him. "Is this what you want? We can stop now."

She shook her head. "I don't want to stop."

He let out a breath, almost like a sigh and nodded. He took her hands in his and pinned them above her head, linking his fingers through hers and giving them a soft squeeze. Then, very carefully, he moved his body into position at her opening and thrust into her.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but she still let out a soft whimper of pain. It wasn't as painful as she had been told it might be, but it was enough. She took a moment for herself, to get used to his cock that filled her up and then some. When she felt the pain begin to ease, she took a deep breath and squeezed his hands that were still linked with hers. "I'm okay," she told him, giving him an encouraging smile, "keep going."

He hesitated, unsure of whether she was being honest with him. When she gave him another encouraging smile, he shuddered and dropped his head to her shoulder. He began moving again, but it didn't hurt this time, instead, she felt the friction like an erotic massage. She let out another whimper, but this one was filled with pleasure and not pain. Encouraged by this, she began to move with him, increasing the friction between them with a push-pull rhythm. Her body rose and fell in time with his, the cold rain outside the tent forgotten as heat burned between them. It was the most beautiful moment of her life.

All too soon the friction stopped being merely pleasant and became white hot heat searing through her body. Her breathing came in short, sharp gasps and she squeezed his hands hard as her second orgasm of the night raced through her. Somehow, it was even better than the first. Possibly because when she tensed up around him, he shuddered and emptied himself inside her as well. Their combined orgasms brought tears to her eyes. It was just so perfect.

"Kristoff, I love you," she managed to whisper, though every breath still seemed to burn in her chest from her exertion.

Her words were met with a groan from him and a kiss to her neck. "Anna… I said you were going to kill me."

She laughed and un-threaded her fingers from his so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. He still smelled so good, despite the sweat they had both worked up. "How often do you think we can do this and not wear ourselves out?" she asked, only half teasing.

He groaned, but it was tinged with laughter. "I don't know, but I'm willing to find out," he joked wearily, "but for right now, I need some sleep. You wore me out."

She opened her mouth to respond but paused when she realized how quiet it had become outside. The rain had stopped and so had the accompanying thunder. How long had that been the case? They had been so wrapped up in each other that she wasn't sure. Had they been loud enough to wake Elsa? A flush crept up her neck and spread to her cheeks as she realized the likelihood of her older sister having heard every moment of her first sexual experience. "The rain stopped," she whispered. Her voice was filled with horror.

"Yeah? So what?" Kristoff asked, yawning and pulling her closer to he could nuzzle her neck.

"The thunder stopped too," she pointed out. "Elsa's tent isn't that far away."

Silence met her remark and she realized that Kristoff had stopped nuzzling and cuddling her. "Damn…" he whispered. "Do you think she heard us?"

From a few yards away, Elsa's voice rang through the night. "Oh, she _definitely_ heard you. You two are even louder than mom and dad used to be. Do I need to get my ear plugs out or are you going to sleep?"

Anna choked as a fit of giggles overtook her and Kristoff shoved a pillow over her face to quiet her down. "Sorry, Elsa. Get some sleep, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled loud enough for them to hear. "Took you two long enough."

Anna laughed again and shoved the pillow aside, expecting to see Kristoff look as mortified as she felt. Instead, even though he was blushing the brightest red she had ever seen, he also looked happier than she had ever seen him. He didn't seem to be that offended that Elsa had pretty much informed them that the whole campground had overheard them having sex. He looked deliriously happy. She couldn't stop the swell of love that washed over her as she looked at him and she didn't really want to. He really was everything she wanted and more, no matter how long it had taken her to figure that out.

She brushed her hand against his cheek again and smiled as he turned his lips into it and kissed her palm. "You were worth the wait," she told him.

"So were you, Anna. I love you."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and Anna grinned. She couldn't have planned a better camping trip if she had tried.


End file.
